


The Right to Live

by DearMyself



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMyself/pseuds/DearMyself





	The Right to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown." H.P. Lovecraft

_Does each and every species in this world have an inherent right to live?_

_From flowers to animals and us, human: every species does somehow fit into this world and exists in our atmosphere. But does existing mean that it has a right to live? It does not. As said by Darwin, the right to live is preserved for favourable races who are able to survive in the struggle of life. It´s only about the survival of the fittest. It's just by chance that some species exist. And they can disappear at any given time because of the fact that life is not a fair fight. But what if some species would overcome us humans, the crowning glory of creation? Wouldn't that mean that this species has more of a right to live then we have? This species should have an inherent right to exist in nature. But in that case, our mind and our pride disagree with nature. And mostly, they are stronger._

 

**Mission #10**

**Date: 03/15/2016**

**Location: Bunkyō District**

**Type: Recon Mission**

 

“Group 5, we're at the starting position, heading to north now. Group 7 will take care of the western district. Be careful!”

“This is Group 7. Understood,” the black-haired man confirmed, clicked the little device twice and turned to his uniformed partner. The radio still in his hand they carefully sneaked down the abandoned streets past the blockade in west direction, always prepared for a fight.

“Akaashi, do you really think we'll be able to find out more about the ongoing trading here?” the dirty-blonde asked while he closely followed his group leader deeper into the district.

“That’s our goal. We have received information from an anonymous source that the trading has its origin here. Besides, more and more people with a certain look who are living close to this area disappear, as if they are searching for specific types.”

The blonde one paused “I did not know that," he said disconcerted. "So we are searching for the whole thing's ringleader?”

Akaashi just nodded silently while checking their surroundings carefully at every street corner to be safe that they were not being traced. His partner's overcautious behaviour silenced Konoha and he turned his attention back to their mission and their way deeper into the restricted area.

After roaming through the streets for a while, they found themselves in front of a giant office building. The streetlights next to them flickered and went out completely, leaving the two of them in the dark. Akaashi squinted as he tried to read the dirty and damaged letters written on the building: _“Kuroo”._

The rusty sign reminded him of a writing somewhere else in the city in Tokyo. He paused for a second, turned to Konoha and pointed in the direction of the building. They would have to discuss the name later, maybe some of the other groups knew something about it. The blonde one understood his signal quickly without having to exchange words and followed him silently through the large entrance gate - it definitely was an electronic one before the district had been cut off from the rest of Tokyo.

At the building´s stairs, Akaashi looked around. He knew that there had been a bombing a few years ago, a raid from the CCG to erase a lot of ghouls in this area. Originally, it had been planned to build it up again but the whole district became so dangerous that the government decided to abandon it completely. That building seemed to have been one of the targets. Its whole structure was damaged and half of the building only remained in ruins. Despite that, you could still tell that the building used to be expensive and luxurious by the way it was built.

The two entered the office's foyer and it reflected the appearance of the outside: The entrance area was lined with quality red carpet and exclusive wallpaper. The material of the furniture testified to good taste and high standards. But even this fact couldn't hide the damage that was prominent in every detail.

\--

He was watching them for a while now, how they stumbled along the streets giggling and laughing. He was following their distinctive smell that was mixed with a very pungent scent since they had entered the restricted area and had walked deeper into his territory.

It was rare that people still visited this area since it wasn't inhabited. The couple turned into one of the destroyed side streets. They had probably drunk a lot and were walking down the streets telling each other all the horror stories that were being told about this place, not knowing that they were being followed by death.

At one of the corners, hidden in darkness caused by a broken light bulb, the woman stumbled over a damaged piece of asphalt, clinging to her companion.

_This was his Chance!_

In next to no time, razor-sharp teeth found their way through soft skin. Her skin had that distasteful scent of perfume, and he released her neck right after. He went for the man who watched the scene in shock, paralysed. He couldn’t afford to lose time, couldn’t spill too much blood. He grabbed his prey and made his way into the direction of a giant building. Through a damaged window, he reached an office. He gave in to his bloody urges.

\--

The black haired man slowed down when the plaster trickled from the ceiling right in front of him and he heard a dull noise. Immediately, he raised one hand so that Konoha stopped his movement. Akaashi lifted his head to look up at the ceiling. They hold their breath and listened to the scratching noise above them.

_Monster._

Intuitively, they both grabbed their weapons before Akaashi drew nearer to the stairs. Konoha followed, and climbed up the steps to the floor above them. He could clearly hear smacking noises. Walking right behind Akaashi, he swallowed and tried to calm his rushing heartbeat. He had never been in such a situation and it was his first real Mission in that area.

Focused on not taking a wrong step, the black haired man concentrated on the noises and was able to recognize shadows in a room right behind the stairs on the left side. The creature hadn't noticed them yet and they had to take advantage of this. With quick motions, he gestured that his partner should follow him while he moved closely along the wall in the direction of the door. He held his breath as he stood next to the entrance of the small office. The scent of blood, flesh and death caught up to him. Konoha, standing beside him held his breath too.

Akaashi waited. It felt like an eternity for him. Listening to the scratching of the kagune and the cracking noise of breaking bones, until everything went completely silent.

_Now._

In a split second, Akaashi stepped in front of the entrance of the office, holding his quinque, a halberd, in front of him to protect himself. The harsh smell that reached his nostrils made him gasp, just like the scenery in front of him. Bones, intestines, blood. Two corpses lay on the ground, torn to pieces and mutilated beyond recognition. The murderer was nowhere to be found.

He knew this dreadful sight, yet he couldn't get used to it. Carefully, the black haired man moved into the room. His partner covered his back and held his hand above his mouth. The whole room was soaked in blood and the people could not be recognized. They were literally disrupted…

_Where is it?_

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a deep rumbling and he turned towards Konoha. He stood-rooted to the ground, looking towards the door and the ceiling above it. “K…Keiji-," he stammered, a look of horror written on his face.

Akaashi furrowed his brows and took a step to approach Konoha while he let his gaze roam towards the ceiling. And then he saw it too.

The Ghoul stucked to the ceiling above the door with one of its kagune, blocking their exit. Red iris on black sclera focused the duo of Investigators while the red pulsating kagune quivered, ready for battle. The white-haired ghoul snarled, showing a row of stained teeth.

Akaashi just uttered an annoyed “Tss”. He wouldn't be impressed by this. Instead, he stepped in front of his more insecure partner to attack the Ghoul with his long quinque. The creature had to move along the ceiling to avoid the sharp weapon and eventually came down to the ground, right in front of the Investigators. The Ghoul immediately switched into a fighting position. Bending forward, pointing its sharpened and hardened kagune towards the intruders. Akaashi took guard and examined the ghoul in front of him quickly: male, 180 cm tall, young, muscular, white hair. Rinkaku, the most dangerous type of kagune.

Konoha stepped beside his group leader and shifted to a fighting position with his throwing knives. He wasn't as experienced as his confident partner and aimed his weapons towards the blood-smeared creature with shaking hands. He knew that the Ghoul could sense his fear but he had to face it.

Akaashi didn’t hesitate, they couldn't waste time. He gave Konoha a signal and dashed towards the furious creature. Trying to aim for its weak spots, Konoha threw knives at the Ghoul. The creature reacted instantly, shielding himself with the kagune. At the same time it sidestepped to avoid Akaashi´s attack and reached out for a counterstrike. Akaashi managed to dodge it. The black haired Investigator tried to hold against the Ghoul at full power and stared into the red iris for a split second.

_Monster._

Meanwhile, Konoha tried to circle the Ghoul quickly to distract it with attacks from behind, which were warded off by the kagune. Even though Konoha was not able to hit it with a knife, the attack distracted the ghoul for a split second so that Akaashi could take advantage of the moment. He ran his quinque down its side to slice it open. The Ghoul screamed in pain. It tried to hold his side and reached out for the Investigators to hit them with its kagune. So they had to back away from him.

“Nice, Konoha, we're gonna take it down quickly!” As the Ghoul heard these words, its growling stopped and it tilted its head to the side, observing them with a kind of curious expression.

“Group 3 here. We have to notify losses. A whole herd appeared. We will retreat to the starting point. I repeat! RETREAT!” Akaashi uttered an annoyed growl, but didn’t answer the radio. Instead, he darted a meaningful look at Konoha before they both charged towards the distracted Ghoul.

Even though it was staring at the cracking radio, the Ghoul reacted quickly and focused on the investigators with its red eyes. One of its kagune grabbed Konoha. It dashed the perplexed Investigator against the bare wall, releasing a rough and cracking sound, before the creature turned to face Akaashi with a provoking look.

However, the Investigator kept his mind on Konoha who didn’t move for a bit too long.

_Mistake._

In the next moment, he could sense a piercing pain in his right shoulder and backed off. The kagune had pierced right through, releasing a thick stream of blood. He tried to press his hands on to the gaping wound to minimize the blood loss while he heard the signal noise of the radio again.

“Group 8 here. RETREAT! Our Group leader is injured, three losses. They are too many. Fuck! They got us.”

His eyes wide open, Akaashi stared at his partner who was slumped down against the wall and didn’t move. He tried to reconstruct in what position he was situated and to get his mind working quickly again.

_Three losses… they are too many… they got us…_

He swallowed and clenched his teeth. He could not let that distract him!

 _Pull yourself together!_ There was no way out of this except for beating this loathsome creature. With one hand on his shoulder and the other clenching his weapon, he faced the creature in front of him with a fierce and enraged expression. “I will not give up. Not because of something like you!”

The Ghoul just cocked his head and watched Akaashi with a confused look on its face. He had never seen such questioning expression on a Ghoul before, but it only made him more furious. “Come on, monster!”

The Ghoul flinched as the Investigator screamed at it. It shifted to its fighting position again before Akaashi dashed at it. The white-haired creature tried to jump backwards but there was not much space left in the small office. Akaashi´s halberd struck its wounded side. Growling angrily, the Ghoul pinned Akaashi against the blood-smeared wall with its kagune, wrapping its predatory organ around his torso. It let it reach his neck while throwing away Akaashi's weapon like a children's toy.

Akaashi sizzled up and looked directly into the creatures eyes. They were framed by red veins. He eyed its bare and sharp teeth, smelled its disgusting breath and swallowed.

 _That’s it._ Breathing heavily, he turned his head towards the direction of his partner. Konoha slowly recovered his senses, but was still too weak to stand up. He faced Akaashi with eyes full of fear, trying to keep his head up.

_I'm sorry._

Akaashi turned to the ghoul in front of him again, expecting it to be his last view. A view of the Ghoul's clenched teeth piercing his skin and ripping out whatever it wanted to devour. But instead, he noticed that the creature was not focusing on him anymore - it had raised its head and quickly sniffed something before its whole body tensed.

“Why don’t you fucking kill me alre….” In that moment Akaashi heard the rumbling and the noises from outside of the building and turned his head towards the direction of the broken windows.

_What the…?_

In the next moment, he didn’t actually realized what happened. All of the sudden, something warm wrapped around his whole body and held him tight while the creature moved in a split second. Akaashi was pulled through the broken windows, clasped like a puppet. He was not able to realize what happened and why exactly the white haired Ghoul had grabbed him with its kagune before he saw them: The grotesque grimaces and bodies sliding past him, carving their ways into the small office where they had been located before.

_Konoha!_

The black haired quickly turned towards the direction of the building where the Ghouls tried to squeeze through the broken window. Trying to get his hands and arms free from the rough grip, he heard a loud and fearful scream right before he saw Konoha's face through all the rambling bodies. It was distorted by horror and fear.

Akaashi could only turn up his mouth to a silent scream and reached out towards his partner until he was torn into the deep.

\--

**Mission aborted.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually based on a RPG I created with Van and also the first fic I upload here  
> Since The story is really long and there are way more characters,  
> pairings and side storys I will upload more chapters but I´m not sure  
> how many chapters there will be.  
> I hope you liked it .///.  
> I´m still struggling with writing and translating  
> but I just wanted to share this storyline because i like the AU a lot  
> and I´m already working on the next chapter. 
> 
> Also I wanted to thank Van, Mela and Mads a lot  
> for reading and correcting this chapter.  
> That really means a lot to me


End file.
